


Want

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: After spending the whole day thinking of Tamora, Felix wants nothing more than some alone time with her when he gets home from work. human au





	Want

Felix hurried home, his mind wandering back to the woman who would be there waiting for him. They had spent the previous night together, and while he was always satisfied with their intimate encounters, last night had been particularly wonderful; he hadn’t been able to get it off his mind all day. Usually so focused on work, he found himself utterly consumed with thoughts of her and had rushed through his last few repairs, itching to come home and show her just how much he wanted her. He felt about ready to burst as he opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside, the sight of her in the kitchen nearly enough to do him in.

“Hi, Tammy,” he said as he kicked his shoes off and set his tools down by the door.

“Hey, Felix,” she called over her shoulder while she stirred a pot of noodles on the stove. “I’m just getting started on dinner.”

“Dinner can wait,” he replied, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned forward, pressing kisses to the corner of her jaw.

“Someone’s feeling a bit frisky this evening,” she teased as he pulled her closer to him.

“Last night was so incredible, I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you all day,” he said, his voice low and breathy. “I got so distracted I nearly dropped my hammer down the elevator shaft.”

Tamora chuckled and turned around to face him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

“It was that good, huh?” she smirked.

“Mmhmm,” he nodded, leaning in to press a few kisses to her cheek. “I spent the whole day lookin’ forward to coming home to you.”

He pulled her close and kissed her, the hunger he had been trying to keep at bay all day finally making itself known. Tamora was taken by surprise when he swept his tongue into her mouth–Felix was not usually this forward when it came to his desire, but she found herself enjoying it. She pulled away from the kiss, taking a moment to appreciate the heated look in his eyes.

“I should probably finish cooking,” she said.

“We can worry about dinner later,” he said, pulling her flush against him. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

He slowly began trailing open-mouthed kisses from her jawline down her neck, his hands in the small of her back. Tamora found herself somewhat amused by his amorous display, if only because it seemed that it had caused him to forget a fairly important detail regarding the rest of their evening.

“Something tells me you forgot what day of the week it is,” she said.

“Hmm?” he muffled against her skin as he continued bestowing his affection on her.

“It’s Wednesday,” she said, and she felt his lips freeze against her neck. “Family night. Ralph and Vanellope will be here any minute.”

He groaned disappointedly, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder.

“Do you think it’s too late to cancel on them?” he asked. “We can tell them I’m not feeling well.”

“Felix, these family dinners were your idea in the first place,” she reminded him.

“I know, I know…” he paused to heave a dramatic sigh. “It’s just that right now all I can think about is–”

He was cut off by a knock at the door. They shared a moment of eye contact before Felix groaned again, clearly upset by his friends’ timing.

“I’ll get the door,” Tamora said. “You need to go get  _that_  under control.”

She glanced down at the very clear bulge in the front of his jeans.

“I’ll tell them you needed a shower, that’ll buy you a few minutes.”

“But Tammy,” he whined, “What I really wanted was–”

“I know what you want,” she smirked at him. “Now get to it so I can answer the door.”

Felix frowned, and Tamora chuckled before leaning in for a kiss. She just barely pulled away, murmuring her next words against his lips.

“If you quit your pouting I just might find an excuse to join you.”


End file.
